On A Mission
by BitterSweet49
Summary: The Rowdyruff boys leave. They return 7 years later, with one mission: Destroy the Powerpuff girls. Will romance get in the way? Perhaps. Rated T. Reds, Blues and Greens.
1. Leaving To Never Return

**On A Mission**

**- Hi guys! Well I know I already have LOADS of stories, well 7 is loads to me, but I couldnt resist making this one! I realy hope you all like it! This is also my first stroy mainly based on the reds, im proud of it!**

**Summary - The Rowdyruff boys leave. They return 7 years later, with one mission: Destroy the Powerpuff girls. Will romance get in the way? Perhaps. Rated T. Reds, Blues and Greens.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One - Leaving To Never Return<strong>

**Normal POV**

I could tell you the tale of three little girls, three heros, but that would take to long. It was once experience that changed their lives forever, and it was all because of the three boys that they hated the most..the Rowdyruff boys. Their counterpart, exact copies. They didnt know yet how they would change their lives forever..the just didnt know.

Blossom was the smart one of the group, the leader. She had the most beutiful dark red hair, it reached her mid back and was often held up with a large red bow. She wasent much of a tough fighter, but she could out-smart you easily. Blossom didnt care for boys or make-up or any of that, she only cared about her family and her beliefs.

Bubbles was the cute one, the beutiful one. Dont get me wrong, she was a good fighter and was pretty smart when it came to easy subjects. She had the social skills others could only dream of having, that was her apeal. Her bleach blonde hair was gorgeous, and her light blue eyes brought out her face perfectly.

Buttercup was the tough one, the fighter. She would never take crap from anyone, of course she was also a very emotional girl. Her raven black hair made her look as fierce as ever along with her peircing green eyes. She was the strongest of her sisters, her bravery and strength was unbeliebable.

Yes, all of the girls had their strengths and weaknesses..but that made them stronger. It took seven years of wondering and training until everything would become clear to them. That night changed everything..the night that the Rowdyruff boys left Townsville, not to be seen or heard from in many years..

The Powerpuff girls arrived at the scene of the crime. Their Mayor called them franticely, warning them that three particular boys were causing trouble at the peir. Once the three 10 year olds got there, they could see their counterparts causing hell.

Brick, the leader of that gang, was breaking things by throwing them at his brothers. Boomer, the stupid one, was laughing like crazy and calling out random things and Butch, the twitchy boy, was getting rather violent. The girls floated down infornt of them and crossed their arms as they watched the boys.

''You three have to stop causing trouble, its getting tiering'' stated Blossom as she gave them a glare. The boys stopped their 'fun' and stared at the girls infront of them. ''Its about time you showed up'' said Brick with a smirk. Blossom glanced at her sisters and then back at her counterpart. ''We're not here for small talk, we're here to kick your butts!'' she said angrily, her anger was boiling up inside of her.

Brick smirked at the girl before him and crossed his arms. ''We wanted to tell you something, we're leaving Townsville. Now that the stuped monkey is in jail permenantely, we thought it would be a good time to escape for a while'' explained Brick. Blossom felt something twinge inside of her, a small sadness tugged at her emotions.

''How long is a while?'' asked the blonde, now deciding to speak up. ''A few months, mabey a year'' replied her counterpart Boomer, with a blank face. Buttercup narrowed her eyes in suspision as she stepped forward. ''You wouldnt leave here, your just going to cause terror in another place..and we wont be able to stop you'' said Buttercup with a maliscious glare.

''You dont know us, lets just say when we get back you three better watch your backs'' said Butch, while twitching slightly. And with that the three boys flew into the air and took off, leaving three streakes behind them. The sisters glared at eachother with confused expresions, they didnt know how to act in this situation.

''Should we be worried?'' asked Bubbles as she glared at her sisters with a scaired expression. Blossom stared at the red streak that marked the sky and shook her head slowly. ''No..If we are lucky they wont be back. We'll never have to see them again'' said Blossom. Her sisters nodded in responce, and then they took of also.

The girls would return home and act as if everything was normal, even though they would live in fear of what the green ruff ment. All they knew is that if they ever did return..they would be in trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>- Well, did you like it? Oh please tell me what you think! Oh, and dont worry the next chapter will be longer.<strong>

**By the way they are 10 years old here, in the next chapter it will be seven years later so they will of course be seventeen.**

**Thanks for reading, would love to hear some feedback :)**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	2. 7 Years Later

**On A Mission**

**- Hi guys. Hope you liked the first chapter! Thanks for reading. This chapter takes place 7 years later, so they are all seventeen. We get to see the return of the boys, kinda, in this chapter so enjoy and please review. Thanks for reading :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two - 7 Years Later..<strong>

_Seven years later..._

**Blossom POV**

All my life I have had one title, hero. Im a Powerpuff girl, that is who I will always be. I would never abandon my life here in Townsville, neither would my sisters. That is what makes us special. Then again I have always wanted to just get away from it all, but that would be weak of me, and I am anything but weak.

My alarm began buzzing loudy. I had already been up for a few minutes, thinking to myself. I shut it of and turned my head to the side, letting the sun peirce my bright pink eyes. I sat up slowly and slipped on my pink slippers, they were plain but had some detail. Yawning, I streached my arms out and rose to my feet.

I was drawn to the kitchen by the smell of fresh waffles. I sat at the table and smiled at my father, Proffesor John Utonium. Dad was still a scientist, he spent alot of time on confronces so I like to savour the time we have together. ''Are Bubbles and Buttercup awake?'' I asked my father.

Dad placed some waffles onto my plate and placed a glass of juice beside it before answering my question. ''Bubbles is in the living room and Buttercup is still asleep'' replied dad. Figures, Buttercup has never gotten up early before. ''Okay'' I replied before eating my waffles.

It was the first day of summer holidays, which means Buttercup will probibly sleep till noon. I would miss school, I love school but now I get seven weeks of peace and relaxation, something I have been lacking lately. I finished my waffles and stood up, I walked over to the sink and put the plate in.

''Are you working today?'' I asked father as I stared at him. ''Well I have a confronce this week, I'll be back on Monday'' replied dad. I sighed and nodded in understandment. Truthfuly, I hated when dad left, it always meant I had to look after my sisters. ''Okay dad, I'll watch Buttercup and Bubbles'' I said with a fake smile.

''Great. Tell Buttercup I will see her next week, I have a feeling she wont get up even to say goodbye. I left some money, its on the table. I'll just go say bye to Bubbles'' said dad. I nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek. ''I'll see you on Monday, and dont worry I will make sure they behave'' I said, refrencing to my sisters.

Dad smiled and gave me a comforting hug, even though it was anything but comforting. ''Thank you Blossom, I'll call you tonite'' said dad before walking into the living room. I sighed heavily and walked over to the sink. I began washing the dishes, when im upset I clean..its a wierd habbit.

Just after I finished washing the last dish, I heard the door slam shut. Great, a whole week of me looking after my sisters..just perfect. ''Morning'' said Bubbles as she walked into the kitchen. Bubbles changed so much, she was beutiful and didnt cry so much, then again we all changed alittle.

''Hey, can you go wake Buttercup?'' I asked her. Bubbles gave me an 'are you insane' look before shaking her head. ''Why not?'' I asked in a whiney tone. ''You know how they say you should never wake a sleeping baby?..well the same goes for Buttercup'' replied Bubbles with a blank expression.

I couldnt help but smile at that. Just as I was about to plead her more, Buttercup walked in. ''Morning'' said Buttercup grogily as she streached her arms out above her head. ''I was just about to wake you'' I said as I glared at her. Buttercup smiled and sat down at the table.

''Its the first day of summer holidays, I just wanted to enjoy it alittle'' replied Buttercup in her boy-ish voice. I nodded in understandment and put some waffles infront of her. ''Well its not holiday for us, we still have a job to do'' I said. Yes, even after all of this time we never gave up our duties, we would be hero's for as long as we could.

''Dont remind me'' said Buttercup before eating her waffles. I sighed and looked out of the window, then something caught my eye. There was someone in the distance just staring at me from the window. I squinted my eyes trying to see better. ''Guys, look'' I said as I turned around and pointed to the window.

My sisters stood up and glared outside, but the person had dissapeared. ''What are we looking at?'' asked Bubbles in confusion. I furrowed my brows in confusion and stared out of the window. ''Uh..its nothing, just thought I saw something'' I replied before walking away from the window. _That was weird, mabey im just imagining things._

**Normal POV**

Just as the girls were making their plans to go out the hotline began ringing. Blossom sighed and walked over to it, she picked it up and began to speak. ''Yes mayor?..okay..fine, we'll be there as soon as we can'' she said before hanging up. Buttercup and Bubbles stood up and walked over to their sister.

''Whats the trouble?'' asked Buttercup as she cracked her knuckles. ''The Gangreen gang are causing trouble at Townsville bank'' replied Blossom. And with that, the girls sped out the door and flew to the Townsville Bank to do their duties, even though they realy didnt want to.

After a minute of flying, the girls knocked down the Townsville bank and walked inside. Inside was the five members of The Gangreen Gang. Buttercup bagan cracking her knuckles and giving them death glares. ''We thought you might show up'' said Ace smoothley. ''Why dont we take this outside?'' asked Buttercup in a menacing tone.

Then the battle broke out, Buttercup tackled Ace and pushed him out the window as her sisters did with the others. Buttercup was punching Ace fiercely, as was Blossom with Big Billy and Grubber and Bubbles with Snake and Lil' Aurtro. ''Take this!'' yelled Buttercup as she kicked Ace in the stomach.

Little did the girls know, not that far away there were three boys watching them. The first boy had aubarn hair and was wearing brown contacts, he wore a red t-shirt, black jeans and red converse. The second boy had light blonde hair and deep blue eyes, he was wearing a white shirt with blue skinnys and blue converse. And the final boy had spikey black hair and dark green eyes, he was wearing a green shirt, black trousers, green converse and a black hoodie.

The boys watched the girls fight, taking in the scene. ''They definetly got stronger'' said the boy with brown eyes. The other two nodded as they watched the girls. ''Yeah, but we did too'' replied the boy with dark hair. The blonde boy remained quiet as he watched Bubbles fighting Snake.

''Hey, Buttercup!,'' called Ace. Buttercup turned her attention to him, she thought she had knocked him out. ''Take this!'' he yelled before drop-kicking her in the stomach, sending her to the wall of the building. ''BUTTERCUP!'' yelled her sisters. Bubbles ran over to her and helped her up.

''Are you okay?'' asked the blonde as she helped Buttercup to her feet. ''Im fine'' she said as she gave Ace a death glare. ''No, your bleeding. You need to get out of here!'' she pleaded. ''Bubbles, I aint leaving this fight!'' yelled Buttercup before running over to Ace and tackling him.

''She never gives up, does she'' stated the dark haired boy as he watched Buttercup tackle Ace. ''She's going to be our main problem'' said the boy that wore the cap. ''We'll take them Brick'' said the blonde boy as he crossed his arms. ''I know'' said Brick.

**- Ooooh, the boys are back in town ;)**

**Well I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!**

**Next chapter we will see the boys comfront the girls, will they recodnise them? Lets hope so.**

**Until next time..**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	3. The War Is On

**On A Mission**

**- Hey guys! Glad you like it, thanks for the reviews! So, here is chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Reviews..**

**ROCuevas: Hey, glad you like it. Haha, I thought the refrence would be a good touch and yeah, you always target the strongest right? Thanks for reading :)**

**Becomingemo: Hi, so happy you like it. Thanks so much for reading :)**

**On with the story...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: The War Is On<strong>

**Normal POV**

Blossom and her sisters were sitting outside their house, taking in the sun. They didnt get much sunny summers, this one was particularly sunny. Buttercup was lying on a lawn chair with black shades on, trying to block out her sisters voices and get some peace.

''So, I heard that Robin and Mitch are dating!'' said Bubbles. Blossom smiled widley, Robin and Mitch were their two bestfriends. ''Aw, It was bound to happen sometime!'' said Blossom. Buttercup sighed and took her shades of to glare at her sisters. ''Your such a gossip Bubbles'' said Buttercup before putting her shades back on.

''Its hardly gossip'' said Bubbles in her quiet voice. Blossom smiled and stared into space, she was still thinking about yesterday. She knew she saw someone staring at her from the window, she just knew. Blossom sighed deepely as she thought about it, she looked at her sisters who were taking in the sun.

She smiled to herself, all she wanted was her sisters to be safe but for some reason she got the feeling they wouldnt be. Blossom was never wrong about these things, when she had even the slightest feeling of danger it was always accturate, that scaired her. Buttercup stood up from her chair and looked down at her sisters.

''Im going for a walk, dont wait up'' she said with a smile before putting her hoodie over her tanktop and walking out of their garden. Blossom watched her walking away in worry, hoping that for the first time..her feelings were wrong.

**Buttercup POV**

I took my hoodie of and tied it around my waist, just realising it was far to warm for a hoodie. I began walking past the park, smiling at all of the firmilar faces from school. Something made a noise behind me, I kept hearing random noises.

I narrowed my eyes and turned around, but nothing was there. I shrugged and continued to walk up the alley. Something didnt seem right. _Okay, somethings going on._ I spun around and saw someone in the distence.

''Oy, why ya following me ya creep!'' I yelled as I stared at the boy in the distance. I walked towards him until I could see him clearly. He had dark green eyes and black hair, he looked oddley firmilar. ''Ya just gonna stand there, or are you gonna tell me why your following me?'' I yelled to the boy.

He smirked and walked towards me. ''You havent changed one bit Buttercup'' said the boy. I opened my mouth in shock as I stared at the boy. _How does he know my name?._ ''Okay, who are you and how the hell do you know my name!'' I demanded. Suddenly two more boys came out of either side of him.

''You'll find out soon enough'' said a boy with brown eyes. I glared at all three of them in confusion. ''Will you just tell me what the hell is going on!'' I yelled. ''Buttercup!'' yelled a voice. I looked up to see my sisters floating above me.

''What are you doing here?'' I asked them as they floated down beside me. ''I wanted to see if you were alright, who are these guys?'' asked Blossom. I was about to explain but Blossom took a step forward and let her mouth drop open. ''Its you, you were the guy outside our window! I knew I wasent imagining it!'' yelled Blossom.

Me and Bubbles glared at eachother in confusion before staring back at the boys. The boy with aubarn hair stared at Blossom and nodded. ''Yeah, that was me'' he said in a deep hushed voice. I balled my fists and took a step forward towards the boys. ''Tell us who you are! What the hell do you want with us!'' I yelled angrily, getting ready to punch them.

''You seriously dont recondnise us, do you?'' asked the blonde boy. We shook our heads in unison as the boys glared at us. ''Im alittle hurt, you dont even remember your own counterparts'' said the dark haired boy. We all gasped and glared at them.

It was so clear..they're the Rowdyruff boys!. ''Oh, my, god!'' I yelled.

**Normal POV**

The girls stood their with wide eyes as they glared at their counterparts. They thought they would never see them again, not in a lifetime. The boys simply stared at the girls with blank expressions. Bubbles stared at Boomer with wide eyes, she used to have the biggest crush on him ever, now the feelings were mixed.

''What are you doing back?'' asked Bubbles. ''Isnt it obvious? We came to finaly destroy you three'' said Brick with a smirk. Blossom widended her eyes and prepared for battle, as did her sisters. The boys then flew to their counterparts, and then the battle broke out..

_(With Brick and Blossom)_

Blossom punched Brick in the face and tried to whind him. Brick simply dodged her kick and tackled her to the ground. Blossom stared up into his brown eyes as she sat underneith him. ''I think you can take the contacts out, now that we know who you are'' said Blossom as she glared into his eyes.

''I think they suit me, pink eyes definetely suit you'' replied Brick. Blossom felt herself blush but turned her face to the left to try and hide it, unfortunetly for her Brick noticed. Blossom tried to push him of off her, with no success. ''So whats your plan? kill us then what?'' asked Blossom as she tried to shit herself from underneith him.

''Dont know realy, we left and got stronger so we could finaly beat you three, and we will'' replied Brick with venom in his voice. Blossom turned her head and looked up at him with scaired eyes, she knew that they were no match for them now. ''Ah!'' she heard her sister moan.

''Bubbles!'' Blossom called out as she turned her face to see her sisters struggling to fight their counterparts. Blossom was breathing heavily, she couldnt protect her sisters. ''Brick, dont do this'' the girl moaned. ''Sorry pinky, were not backing down'' said Brick as he dragged Blossom to her feet.

''Then neither are we!'' yelled Blossom before kicking him in the stomach and sending him half way across the field..

_(With Butch and Buttercup)_

Butch and Buttercup faced eachother with death glares plastered on their faces. Buttercup clenched her fists and got ready to attack the boy. ''Its been far too long Buttercup'' said Butch with a smirk. The raven haired girl smirked at her counterpart. ''Apparently not long enough!'' she retorted before running towards Butch and punching him.

Butch grabbed her arm and twisted it, causing Buttercup to scream out in pain. ''Your so paying for that!'' yelled Buttercup before she drop-kicked him in the stomach and punched him several times in the face. Buttercup stopped for air as Butch glared at her with a barley damadged face.

''Out of it already? Boy you are weak'' said Butch with a smirk. Buttercup groweld and tackled him to the ground, the two began rolling around the ground fighting for domanance. Buttercup kicked Butch in the stomach and stood up as she dusted herself off, Butch stood up too and smirked at her.

''I'll admit you got stronger'' said Butch. Buttercup gave him a cold glare before crossing her arms. ''I dont realy need compliments from you'' spat Buttercup in hate as she glared at Butch with cold eyes. ''Of course you dont'' said Butch with a smirk before punching her in the gut sending her to the ground, groaning in pain.

_(With Boomer and Bubbles)_

Boomer glared at Bubbles as he got ready to attack her. Bubbles took a deep breath before getting into a fighting stance, ready for whatever attack was coming. Boomer ran to her and punched her in the face, causing Bubbles to kick him in the leg to get away. Bubbles ran behind him and shook the pain off.

Boomer turned around and gave her a death glare. ''You look so diffrent, you know that?'' he asked as he glared at her now long bleach blonde hair, that was no longer in pigtails, and her crystal blue eyes. Bubbles remained quiet as she felt herself blush, trying to hide it with her hair.

The blonde smirked and ran to his counterpart and kicked her in the ribs, sending her to the ground groaning. Boomer knelt down and caught her before she hit the ground. ''You look cute when you blush by the way'' he said with a smirk. Bubbles groweld and pushed him of off her as she stood up.

''Im not scaired of you anymore Boomer, im still stronger than you!'' she yelled in anger as she glared at the blonde. ''Lets see about that'' replied Boomer as he ran to her and tackled her. The two began throwing punches rapidley, hoping to do some damage.

_(With them all)_

All of the counterparts stood up and just stared at eachother. The tension was building up between the siblings, the fight wasent over, not yet. Brick glared at his brothers and nodded at them, causing them to return to either side of him.

''This isnt over, like we said seven years ago..watch your backs'' said Brick before the three of the flew to the sky and dissapeared. The sisters glanced at eachother with worried eyes and returned home to heal their bruises.

No, the fight wasent over yet..but what was clear to them all..only one of them would come out of this alive..

* * *

><p><strong>- Whew, I thought I would never finish that chapter! haha, hope you liked it.<strong>

**So its all out in the open, who will win the battle? good or evil? will they find love along the way? You'll know soon enough.**

**Until next time,**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	4. Before It's Too Late

**On A Mission**

**- Hi readers! Just wanna say thanks for all the great reviews, it means so much!. I realy hope you like this chapter,**

**Reviews..**

**Bubbles8495: Aw, thanks. And yeah, Boomer should always be smooth :) I hate when he gets potrayed as an idiot, I love him so he must be cool! haha, thanks for reviewing :) xoxo**

**ROCuevas: Thanks for reviewing, :)**

**Bebeba: Thank-you! :)**

**On with the story,...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four - Before It's Too Late<strong>

**Normal POV**

One day passed since the return of the Rowdyruff boys. Since then the girls have been planning their next move, they new the boys were stronger now and wouldnt back down. Buttercup was the strongest, she would be the main threat towards them as Butch was to the girls, Blossom and Brick would outsmart eachother and Bubbles and Boomer would..well they have nothing to gain, not yet anyway.

As for the boys, they were setting their plan in motion. For seven years the boys got stronger, smarter and faster. They knew they finaly had the ability to destroy the Powerpuff girls once and for all, but what they didnt anticapate was that the girls got stronger too. Each of the teams had their strengths, they just had to find out their weaknesess..

''Well this is pointless'' moaned Buttercup as she sat back in her chair.

Blossom looked up at her and shook her head.

''Buttercup, c'mon. We need to find a way to beat them!'' said Blossom despreatley.

''We dont need a plan, lets just wail on them!'' yelled Buttercup.

Bubbles stared at her arguing sisters and spoke.

''Yeah, cause that worked out well for us the last time. Buttercup they're stronger now, we need a plan or something'' said the small blonde.

The girls were running out of ideas, it was to hard now. Blossom sighed and stared out of her window, trying to think of how to beat their evil counterparts.

''We should get some rest or something, mabey if were lucky we can think of something tomorow. But as for now, we need all the energy we can get'' said Blossom before standing up and walking to the stair case. She turned around as soon as she got to the first stair and glared at her sisters.

''Remember, they're stronger. Be careful'' said Blossom before walking up the stairs. Bubbles and Buttercup looked at eachother and nodded before also walking up the stairs to their bedrooms. Luckily, they have their own bedrooms now.

Meanwhile,

The Rowdyruff boys sat in their new home, a few blocks away from the girls, so they could keep an eye on them. They were sitting in their almost well decorated living room, watching television. Brick had taken his contacts out, so his peircing red eyes were showing, and his hat was back in place.

''Okay, so when can we kill them?'' asked Butch with a twitch.

Butch didnt twitch as much as when he was a child but he did it when he was exighted. Brick looked away from the tv and glared at his dark haired brother.

''When they arent so strong, we need to weaken them first'' said Brick.

Boomer glared at his brother in confusion.

''How do we do that?'' asked Boomer curiously as he sat up on the coutch.

''No clue, just weaken them somehow'' replied Brick, not taking his eyes away from the television. Boomer shrugged and lay back on the coutch, thinking of a way to weaken his counterpart, Bubbles. _This should be easy_, he thought to himself.

**Blossom POV**

The next morning me and my sisters set out to find the boys, and take them down before they got to us first. Buttercup had her arms crossed in anger, she thought the idea was stupid.

''You do realise that they probibly have this all planned out, we'll find them and they'll kill us!'' yelled Buttercup.

I glared at her with my eye brows up in a way to say 'told you so'.

''Uh, I thought you said we should just wail on them'' I said.

Buttercup gave me an annoyed look as she uncrossed her arms.

''Yeah, that was last night. Now I know we need some sort of plan'' said Buttercup.

Bubbles, who had been quiet up until now, spoke up.

''How are we even going to find them anyway? Its not like they would have sprung for a house, as soon as were gone they'll probibley go back to where they came from'' added Bubbles, for once sounding smart. Me and Buttercup looked at eachother.

''Well thats a good point but lets be serious, they're probibly watching us as we speak. We dont need to go to them, they will come to us'' I said.

Buttercup and Bubbles nodded in agreement as we continued walking. I could sense we were being watched, they would be coming for us.

''Lets split up, we can cover more ground'' suggested Buttercup.

''Okay, but if any of you are in trouble, just shout'' I said to my sisters, they nodded before flying off in different directions.

I sighed deeply and continued walking. I walked up the alley and stopped at the edge of the cliff, where we faught two nights ago.

I was waiting for Brick or one of his brothers to show up, I knew that we were being followed. Just as I was begining to think they wouldnt show I heard a noise behind me. I spun around to find Brick standing behind me with his arms crossed.

He was no longer wearing his brown contacts and he had his legandery hat on. I stared at him with a cold glare, getting prepared for battle.

''I knew you would show up'' I said bravely as I crossed my arms.

Brick smirked and began walking towards me.

''Of course you did Blossom'' he replied.

Brick had matured so much, he looked so grown up it was unbelievable. He kinda scaired me now, not just the blood red eyes or the smirk, he just looked scairy to me. I clenched my fists, preparing for battle.

''We gonna fight or what? I mean im sure you and your brothers have some sort of plan to take us down..is this it? stalk us and fight us? C'mon Brick, I thought you were better than that'' I said with a smile.

Brick chuckled and glared at me with his tense red eyes.

''This aint a plan, we just felt like getting some practice in'' replied Brick with a grin.

I felt sick to my stomach, something about him was just..un-explainable. I walked closer to my counterpart and braced myself for any attack what-so-ever.

''Lets do this pinky'' said Brick with his arms out, like he was asking for it.

I glared at him with a menacing stare before punching him several times in the face. Brick simply shook it of and smirked at me before kicking me in the stomach, successfuly whinding me.

I fell to the ground with a moan, clutching my whinded stomach. I stared up at Brick angrily before grabbing his arm and bringing him down with me. He fell to the ground with a thud and turned to me.

''That all you got?'' I choked out before slowly getting up onto my feet and staring down at him.

''I could go all day pinky'' replied Brick before getting up and fighting me again.

We were far to evenly matched it was almost unfair._ I hope my sisters are doing better then I am.._

**Buttercup POV**

I flew to the peir, the place where the boys told us they were leaving 7 years ago. This place used to calm me but now its just inflickted with one particular memory, the reason I care? I dont know. I heard footsteps walking towards me.

I smirked and turned around to find my counterpart, Butch, standing before me. I tilted my head with a smirk on my face and crossed my arms.

''I had a feeling you would turn up'' I said.

Butch simply glared at me with a blank expression.

''Lets just say im up for a fight'' replied Butch.

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, I smirked. I was too up for a fight, no matter who it was between. I threw myself at Butch and kneed him in the stomach, hoping to whind him. Butch just glared at me, having tooken no impact.

''Whats wrong? No new moves?'' asked Butch with a smirk.

I groweld and punched him in the face. Butch swung his leg underneath me, trying to trip me up, but I simply jumped it and drop-kicked him in the chest. Butch stummbled back alittle but managed to recover quickly.

''You can do better than that Butch'' I taunted with a grin.

Butch ran at me and tackled me to the ground. I struggled underneath him, he was too strong for my taste. I stared up into his dark green eyes, unable to look away. Butch and I continued to just stare into eachothers eyes, waiting for something to happen. I had finaly had enough, with all of my strength, I pushed him of off me and flew away quickly.

''This aint over'' I muttered before flying home to find my sisters.

**Bubbles POV**

I stopped by the lake and looked around, I knew someone was following me. As I continued looking round I could hear footsteps. I stood still, about to give up until a random ball of blue energy hit me, sending me to the ground with a thud. I lay on my back, groaning as I sat up slowly.

''Ugh..'' I moaned as I sat up.

I looked up to see a pair of deep blue eyes staring into mines. As soon as I laid eyes on him I jumped up in defence, just incase he tried to attack again.

''Well, its nice seeing you again'' said Boomer smoothley.

I scoffed and rubbed my aching head as I gave him an annoyed look.

''I would say the same but its not nice seeing you. Did you seriously have to blast me!'' I yelled in anger.

Boomer smiled at my changed attitude and walked towards me.

''Are we gonna fight or what?'' asked Boomer.

''I thought you'd never ask'' I said with a brave face.

We ran at eachother and began baradging eachother with punches. Eventualy we were both out of breath and just stopped and stared at eachother.

''You know, when I asked, you said you would only be leaving for like a year. What made you stay?'' I asked curiously.

Boomer sighed and looked away, as if to say he was hiding something.

''We just decided to stay for a while alright, why do you care anyway?'' asked Boomer as he glared at me.

''Because I wanna know why you came back, well except to kill me and my sisters of course'' I replied with a brave attitude.

Boomer simply smiled slightly and tilted his head to me.

''Mabey you should worry less about what were gunna do after you dead and worry about the fact that your_ going_ to be dead'' said Boomer.

I was officaly scaired of him now. I knew they were serious about this, obiosuly, I just didnt realise it until now.

''Thats not going to happen, I'll make sure of it'' I said strongley before tackling him and punching him sevral times.

I was just continuing my fight when I heard my sister Blossom yell, I looked up and then back down at Boomer before flying off to find her, and hopefully save her..before it was too late..

**- Oooh, drama :E**

**Hope yaw'll liked it! I must be getting better at fighting scenes or something, they're much longer than I expected!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Until next time,**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	5. I Hear Them Calling

**On A Mission**

**- Hiya guys. Thanks for the reviews, you all so awesome! I hope you like this chapter..**

**Last time - The girls had a one on one fight with their counterparts, Buttercup and Bubbles flew off after hearing Blossom scream..**

**Chapter 5 - I Hear Them Calling**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Bubbles and Buttercup heard their sister Blossom scream out in pain. Her scream echo'd througout the alley, allerting her sisters that she was in danger. As for her sisters, they left their own fights to find the reds, hoping that their sister was alright. The two girls ended up side by side as they flew to find their sister.

''Where did we leave her?'' asked Bubbles.

''The alley, she must be there'' replied Buttercup.

The two sisters landed at the alley and looked around. Bubbles looked over to the edge of the cliff and saw two streakes flying about, one red and one pink.

''There!'' yelled Bubbles as she pointed to them.

Bubbles and Buttercup flew to the cliff and landed, as they caught sight of the two counterparts. Brick was kicking her in the stomach, by the sound of it she was almost dead from the repeated impact. Bubbles pushed him away from her and helped Blossom to her feet.

''Are you okay?'' asked Bubbles.

Blossom shook her head. She turned to face Brick, he was fighting Buttercup. Brick punched Buttercup in the ribs, trying to get her on the ground. Buttercup kicked him where the 'sun dont shine' and pushed him to the ground.

''We need to get out of here before Butch and Boomer find us!'' yelled Buttercup.

Buttercup and Bubbles got Blossom and flew into the sky, hoping that their counterparts couldnt see them. They knew they were no match for them, they needed a plan..or it would be too late.

Once all of her wounds were healed, Blossom sat up and smiled at her sisters in gratuitude.

''Thanks for saving me. I dont know what happened, one minute I was in total controll but he..'' started Blossom, un-able to finish her sentence.

''We know. They're strong, and we do need a plan. They wont back down until were dead. For all we know this could be our final battle, we need to make it count'' said Buttercup braveley.

Blossom and Bubbles nodded in agreement. For the rest of the night the girls planned their next move, they had no solid plan but they knew they could beat them if they trained hard enough..

The boys had returned home without a scratch. After telling the storys of their battle, the boys sat and planned out what would happen now..

''We weakened them, now we just need to finish them off'' said Brick.

Butch smirked as he twitched slightly and Boomer nodded.

''Man, I didnt think this would be so easy! Buttercup was practicly begging for freaking mercy'' said Butch with a grin.

''Dont get too cocky, for all we know they're getting stronger as we speak'' said Brick.

Brick looked out of his window and took a sip of water as he thought to himself. All of his years of training was paying off, they didnt expect a thing.

''So, whats our next move?'' asked Boomer as he stared at Brick.

Brick turned his head and smirked at his brother in triumph.

''We get them of gaurd, no more following them, they expected it. We get them when they least expect it and we take them down once and for all'' said Brick in his 'leader voice'.

The boys all smirked as they thought about it. The reason they were put on this earth was to kill them, and soon it would be done. In one short battle it would all end, that is if it all went well.

* * *

><p>Blossom began punching a giant red punching bag, as her sisters were running about, practicing their speed and stealth. They were in their training room, getting some practice in.<p>

''Argh!'' moaned Blossom as she punched the bag, with all her might.

Bubbles was practicing her speed by running around from wall to wall, she had been doing that for about an hour and still was not out of breath, that is why she is the 'fast one'.

''Bubbs, you might want to take a break?'' asked Buttercup.

Bubbles didnt reply. She just continued running, not stopping to take a break.

''Buttercup, work on your telekineces'' ordered Blossom.

All of the girls had a 'special' power, Blossoms was teleportation, Bubbles's was invisability and Buttercups was telekineces (the ability to move objects with her mind).

''Okay.'' said Buttercup as she began throwing things around the room using her mind.

The girls had been training for what seemed like hours. They would'nt stop until they were ready, or when the boys came, after all..they called the shots.

''I think we should stop her from running, she might collapse if she keeps this up''

Buttercup nodded in responce and ran infront of Bubbles. She put her arms out and stopped the blonde girl from her constant running.

''Buttercup! what are you doing!'' yelled Bubbles.

''Why are you training so hard?''

''I dont want to lose to Boomer of all people. He makes me feel so low, like im the weakest person he's ever come across. I need to prove im not just a fast, ditzy blonde!''

Buttercup and Blossom frowned in sympathy. She was the weakest, and seen as Boomer was just as strong as Brick now it made her feel like she could never win. Bubbles would have to up her game if she didnt want to die at the hands of her counterpart.

''We undestand. But you've trained enough today, im sure we have pleanty of time before the next battle. We can do this.'' said Blossom bravley.

Bubbles nodded weakly and walked out of the training room.

Little did the girls know, the next attack would be quicker than they had hoped...

* * *

><p>''Lets do this.''<p>

The three boys stopped as they gazed up at the Powerpuff girls home. They knew that the girls were inside, training.

''Do we just break in?'' asked Boomer.

Brick smirked and glared at his brothers.

''We wont need to'' replied Brick as he pointed to the window.

His brothers looked up to see Bubbles glaring at them threw her window, she had noticed them the second she went upstairs.

Bubbles yelled after her sisters and flew through her window. She floated to the ground and glared at them.

''Back for round 2?'' asked the blonde girl.

''Yeah, it all ends tonight'' replied Boomer.

Bubbles nodded at her counterpart and got ready for battle.

''I guess it will. BLOSSOM! BUTTERCUP!'' yelled Bubbles.

Suddenly the girls came flying threw the door and flew to her side.

''Oh it is so on'' said Buttercup as she cracked her knuckles and smirked at Butch.

''Im ready when you are'' said Butch.

''Come get me'' she taunted before flying into the sky.

Just like that, Butch flew up into the sky and chased after his counterpart. Blossom and Brick's eyes fixed on eachother, as were Boomers and Bubbles's.

''Lets do this!'' yelled Blossom.

Then Blossom and Brick flew at eachother and began punching eachother, screaming as they faught for dominence. Blossom had been training for hours, she was exsausted, that gave Brick the upper hand.

''You done it again!. You knew we were training so you knew we would be too tired to fight!''

''Yeah, you werent too smart on that one pinky''

Blossom growled and threw herself at Brick, screaming and baraging him with forceful punches. Brick smirked and kicked her in the stomach, successfuly whinding her and sending her to the ground.

''Ah!'' yelled Blossom as she lay on the ground in agony.

''You cant beat us pinky, you and your sisters are gonna die trying''

''Thats just a risk we'll have to take!''

Blossom pulled Brick down by the leg and began punching him everywhere she could reach. Brick suddenly aimed a forceful punch to her stomach, but just before he could impact her with it, Blossom teleproted behind him.

''It wont be that easy'' choked out the fragile red head.

''We'll see about that'' he replied before tackling her and elbowing her in the ribs.

''This is gonna be a long fight..'' muttered Blossom as she braced herself for Bricks next attack.

* * *

><p>Buttercup began flying high in the sky, Butch was chasing after her. Buttercup smirked as she turned around and faced her counterpart.<p>

''Come on Butchie, going easy on me?'' taunted Buttercup.

''As if. You're pathetic Buttercup, you wont beat me and you know it!''

''Well, I'll have fun trying then, wont I?''

Butch smirked and flew over to the raven haired girl. The two of them collided with one another, trying to gain the upper hand. Buttercup struggled to hit him, as it was alot harder to fight while in the sky at the same time.

Buttercup eventualy managed to kick him in the ribs, causing him to moan in pain. Butch responded by grabbing her and flying down to the surface..fastley!.

The two were barrling back down to the surface, if Butch dropped her at this speed she would be dead for sure.

''Butch! Do you have some sort of a death wish?''

''No, but you do.''

And with that, Butch let go of Buttercup, she barrled down to the surface. Her life would be over in seconds. Butch stared down at her and something inside him twinged.

He quickly flew down and hit the ground first, causing Buttercup to land on him..unharmed. Buttercup coughed out and rolled off of him. She sat beside him and rolled him over, to see if he was alive.

''Butch? are you alive?''

''Yes, im alive retard.''

Buttercup scoweled and stood up.

''You dont have to be mean about i-..wait. Why did you save me?.''

Butch sat up and stared at the girl with semi-large eyes.

''I didnt save you, I dont know what your talking about.''

''Butch, if I hit the ground I would have died..so why on earth did you land below me?''

''I fell''

Buttercup crossed her arms, glaring at him angrily. She was alittle on the dumb side but she was no fool.

''Bull shit,'' she said. ''You saved me..after trying to kill me! Butch, what the hell is going on!'' she roared.

Butch looked away from her and began twitching nervously.

''Dont fucking toy with me. I didnt save you. I would never want to save your pathetic ass. Just drop it before I make you drop it!''

Buttercups face sofended as she glared into his angry green eyes. She walked closer to him and averted her gaze.

''Never threaten me Butch. Im onto you, this fight is over.''

Butch scoweld and flew out of her sight. Buttercup stood there in utter shock. Butch Jojo had just saved her life, and then deny;d it. Something was going on with him, and she knew it.

* * *

><p>''You alright, you look possitively shattered'' said Boomer, faking concern.<p>

''It's called training, im more than just a pretty face you know. I could run circles around you.''

Boomer smirked at her sudden change of attitude and walked over to her.

''You might think that, but its not true. Your not as strong as me and never will be, no matter how _hard_ you train''

''Screw you!''

Boomer smiled, he had never seen this side of the girl before. He caressed her cheek, causing her to glare into his deep blue eyes.

''Pathetic. Nothing but a ditzy, slow, weak teenager. You can train all you want but you'll always be the 'weak' one of the group. And you know it''

Bubbles eyes fixed onto his as she digested his hurtful words. She didnt want to believe a single word but Boomer had that way around her, like she said, he could make her feel like nothing.

The small blonde swollowed all of her pride and pulled Boomers hand away from her cheek.

''You're right Boomer. Im weak, im slow, im young. I give nothing to this group. So why dont you just kill me, thats why you're hear intit? C'mon, end my pathetic life if you think you can!'' she barked angrily.

''Your going to give up just like that? I expected more from you''

Bubbles growled and slapped Boomer forcefully across the cheek. He simply turned his face back to hers with a bored look on his face. ''Is that all you got?.''

''I could go all night!.''

The small blonde tackled Boomer to the ground and punched him sevral times in the chest. Boomer stared up at her, with an amused face. Bubbles wanted more than to wipe that smug look on his face.

Something inside of her struck. All of her anger came flying out. She began punching him the hardest she ever had before, leaving blood all over her pale skin.

''You underestimate me!''

Hit.

''You think im pathetic!''

Hit.

''Im just as strong as you!''

Hit.

''I'LL SHOW YOU WEAK!''

Hit.

Boomer had passed out and let his head fall to his side. The both of them were covered in blood. Bubbles gasped and held her blood covered hands to her face, examining the damage.

''Oh god..Boomer?''

She held his face up. He was'nt dead, but he was seriously injured. She held her hand to her mouth in shock at what she had done and let a tear fall down her cheek.

''What did I do?''

''Boomer?''

''AH!...''

* * *

><p><strong>- Oh lord. Bubbles went phsyco on him!<strong>

**Buttercup accused Butch of saving her life and Butch ran!**

**And the reds are STILL GOING! Oh wow, looks like their fight will be the longest!**

**What will happen next!**

**Until next time,**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	6. I lost You Once

**On A Mission**

**- Hiya guys. Thanks for all the amazing reviews! Your all so kind! :). Well, here is the next chapter, it will mainly be about THE REDS BATTLE and also alittle blues.**

**Enjoy,**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 - I Lost You Once<strong>

**Normal POV**

Her heart was racing. Her hair was flying around due to wind. She was out of breath.

Blossom Utonium stared at her counterpart with brave eyes but a weak frown. Her clothes were torn, her hair was a state and she had a cut lip..but she wasent backing down.

''AH!''

Blossom whiped her head around, hearing the scream of her sister.

''Bubbles?''

Then everything went quiet. No one spoke. Blossom turned her attention back to Brick and took a deep breath.

''Looks like your sisters are not doing well, what a shame''

Blossom let a growl escape her ruby lips. ''Shut up Brick, we already know we've lost this fight. You're far too powerful now, so why are you stringing us along!. End it now.''

Brick smirked and walked over to the girl. His eyes peirced hers. The tension was building up, their hearts were racing in unison with eachother.

''You've changed. The Blossom I knew never would have dared to give up, especialy not to me.''

''Well I _have_ changed Brick. Me and my sisters would never give up, but why make our demise longer than it has to be?.''

''I guess that makes sence. But I know you, I see right threw you Blossom. You dont believe that, you never did.''

Blossom smiled a smug smile and crossed her arms. ''Well done. How about we just fight and see what happens?.''

''As you wish.''

The two collided their fists with eachothers faces and began fighting. Blossom swung her leg at Brick, causing him to stummble back. Brick retorted with a side-kick to the ribs.

Blossom doubled over in pain as she yelled out. Blossoms head shot up as she glared at her counterpart. She threw herself on him, causing them to fall to the ground. Blossom sat ontop of Brick and stared down at him.

Their eyes locked on eachother. The tension was building up between the two counterparts. They both waited for an attack but it didnt come. Instead, they just stared into eachothers eyes, in some sort of trance.

Even though Blossom was getting rather uncomfortable, she could'nt move. Blossoms heart began beating faster and faster as she thought of the situation she was in.

They didnt move. They didnt speak. They didnt fight.

..They just stared...

* * *

><p>''What have I done?.''<p>

Bubbles stared down at Boomer with wide eyes. She had came so close to acctualy killing someone, even wore she came close to killing someone she once loved.

Yes, back in the day Bubbles loved him, not a crush..loved. When she was young she thought he was 'cute' but as he grew her feelings did too. It's like the expression, 'you dont know how much you love someone until they're gone.' that was how it was with her.

But now, he made her feel pathetic. He changed. He was no longer the dumb one that had his emotions over everything else, now he was just another boy, and that scaired her..

''Boomer? Please get up!'' She cried.

No responce.

''Im so sorry. Please wake up!''

Still no responce.

Bubbles stared down at the boy she loved in horror. She began too over-load on emotions, she felt sad, angry, helpless..un-loved. Nothing could make her feel better...well mabey..

''Uh..'' moaned Boomer.

Bubbles glared at him with wide eyes.

''Boomer! You're okay!.''

Boomer stared up at her with narrow eyes and sat up slightly.

''You spazz out on me and ask if im okay?, whats your deal?.''

The girl remained quiet. She knew only one answer would be acceptable, but she couldnt utter the words..she loved him then, she loved him still.

''Im sorry. I guess I just let my emotions take over, I didnt mean to be so..brutal.''

''It's a fight, you're ment to be brutal.''

Bubbles could'nt think of what to say anymore. Instead she stood up, off of Boomer. She took a deep breath and whipped her hands onto her shorts, getting them covered in blood.

Boomer stood up and shook of the feelings of pain and confusion. He still felt alittle groggy and fainty, having just woken up from uncontiousness, but ever still, he walked towards his counterpart.

''Are you okay?.''

''No. No im not. I can't believe I did that, what's wrong with me!.''

Boomer suddenly did something he never thought he would do. He hugged her. Bubbles stood their in confusion as Bubbles hugged her comfortingly. After a while she found herself hugging him back, forbbiding the tears from coming.

A few seconds later they pulled away and glared at eachother akwardly.

''What was that for?.'' asked Bubbles.

''I don't know.''

Bubbles looked to the ground and took a deep breath. Boomer saw her sadness and nodded to himslef. He walked over to her and lifted her chin up to look at her.

''Bubbles, I know that im supposed to be all emotional and dumb but I changed, clearly. I changed everything about myself so I could be more like my brothers, even if it meant having to be smooth and cool all the time. To be honest I never wanted to leave seven years ago, I wanted to stay and continue the way things where.''

The small blonde stared up at her counterpart curiously. She had so many questions about what happened, how it happened, why, where they went..now was the time to ask.

''If you wanted to stay then why did you go?''

''It's a long story..''

_(FLASHBACK)_

_Ten year old Boomer sat on his coutch. Humming to himself and waiting for his brother to come home from a day of robbery. Brick and Butch walked inside their home and glared at their brother._

_''Empty handed? What happened?''_

_''The powerpuff girls, thats what happened.'' replied Brick._

_''We'll get 'em next time'' said Boomer._

_Brick shook his head and sat on his chair._

_''There aint gonna be a next time boys. We need to get outta here, fast.''_

_Butch and Boomer glanced at eachother before staring at Brick with confused eyes._

_''What do you mean?'' asked Butch._

_''Mojo might be locked up, sure, but HIM isnt. He wont stop until he tries to control us again. We cant beat the Powerpuffs without some sort of training. We need to get tougher before we try anything.''_

_''That makes sence, but where will we go?'' asked Butch with a slight twitch._

_''Citysville. It's not to far from here so the Puffs would never suspect it, and neither would HIM.''_

_Butch nodded in agreement, as did Boomer, even though the young blonde was against it._

_Boomer didnt want to leave. But he knew he had to, otherwise he and his brothers would be in trouble.._

_(END FLASHBACK)_

''So, you left because you didnt want HIM to get custody of you? Thats abit dirastic.''

Boomer smiled and looked away to try and hide it.

''We wanted to get stronger, so that we could beat you and HIM and Mojo would leave us alone.''

''Oh..right.''

Bubbles sounded disapointed. She wanted nothing more than for Boomer to say he didnt want to leave because of her, but he didnt.

''Why are you telling me all of this? if Brick and Butch knew they would go insane. I don't get it.''

Boomer looked into her light blue eyes, those eyes that were filled with love, hurt and confusion.

''I don't want you thinking I felt just so I could kill you.''

''But why?''

''I can't tell you.''

''That's not fair, tell me!''

Boomer smiled and walked closer to her.

''I cant tell you..but I can show you.''

Suddenly Boomer put his arms around Bubbles waist and pulled her into him. He brought his lips to hers and kissed her with so much passion and sparks it would leave you stunned.

Bubbles smiled against his lips and kissed him back. This is what she had wanted her whole life. This was the moment she would remember her whole life..

''Oh Boomer, you're gonna wish you never did that..''

Boomer and Bubbles quickly pulled away hearing the firmilar voice. The turned their heads to see Brick and Butch standing there with their arms crossed.

''Oh..'' started Bubbles.

''Crap''...

* * *

><p><strong>- Oh Whaw! Boomer and Bubbles where the first to admit their feelings..only to be caught by two ragins brothers!<strong>

**Will the blues be safe? What happened between Brick and Blossom? and where the heck is Blossom now! All will be explained in the next chapter that will have flashbacks dictating what happened between that time!**

**Until next time,**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	7. Im Always On The Run

**On A Mission**

**- Hiya readers! Well, lets pick up from where we left off last time. I hope you like this chapter, warning: It's pretty intense and dramatic..as always!.**

**Last Chapter: Bubbles and Boomer admitted their feelings after coming so close to killing eachother, only to be caught out by an angry Butch and Brick...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 - Im Always On The Run<strong>

**Normal POV**

The night fell quiet. Two lovers stood in horror. Two brothers stood in anger. And the remaining two girls were no where to be seen...

''I can explain this!'' said Boomer.

Bubbles looked to the ground, avoiding the angry glances of Butch and Brick.

''Go on then. How can you explain making out with a Powerpuff?'' yelled Brick in anger.

''It wasent just him. Leave him alone!.'' said Bubbles bravely.

''Stay out of this blondie!'' yelled Butch.

''Dont talk to her like that!'' defended Boomer.

Butch walked towards his brother and glared at him intensley.

''What you gonna do about it brother?'' taunted the dark haired boy.

Suddenly Boomer scowled and punched Butch forcefuly in the face. Butch responded by kicking him so hard that Boomer went flying into the wall.

Bubbles watched in horror as the two brothers began fighting. Brick glared at her with an amused face.

''Kinda entertaining, aint it?'' he asked with a smirk.

''Where's Blossom!'' she demanded.

''Wouldnt you like to know?''

''Brick seriously, what happened!''

Brick crossed his arms and stared at the girl he was raised to hate. ''This is what happened..''

_(FLASHBACK)_

_Blossom and Brick had been staring at eachother for about 7 minutes, neither one of them uttered a word. The intensity caught up to them, causing them to end it._

_''Uh..what are we doing?.'' asked Blossom._

_''Dont know..''_

_Blossoms came back to her sences and got off of Brick. She dusted herself off and stared down at her counterpart. Brick finaly got up and took a deep breath, trying to forget what had just transpired between the two._

_''So..are we gonna fight or what?'' asked Blossom bravely._

_Brick smirked and walked towards her slowly._

_''We aint fighting tonight.''_

_''What?''_

_Blossom was utterly shocked._

_''We've been fighting for hours with no result. You need to go find your sisters and I'll get my brothers.''_

_''You would never walk away from a fight Brick, whats going on!.''_

_''Lets just say I have a feeling something aint right. You need to go, now.''_

_Blossom had been given a 'get away scott free' pass. Brick could easily kill her, she had to take it. She flew into the sky leaving a trail of pink behind her._

_Brick turned his head and scowled at the reason he sent her away. Brick had heard Boomer and Bubbles entire conversation with his super hearing, that is why he didnt speak._

_''So Boomer spilled. That wont do..''_

_(END FLASHBACK)_

Bubbles glared at Brick as he finished his story. Her heart was pounding wondering what would happen next.

''So, you heard everything?..''

''Yes, when I heard that scream I knew it was you, I thought you killed Boomer or something so I used my super hearing. After you both stopped talking I knew something was going on so I sent Blossom away. Butch must have seen because he came running aswell.''

Bubbles digested the information in horror. Then he said the name 'Butch..' she quickly turned around to see that the boys were still fighting their hearts out.

''Please stop them!'' pleaded Bubbles.

''No, I think he proved he deserves it.''

Bubbles scoweled and shook her head at him.

''How could you say that about your own brother!''

''Because he hung up his right to be called that the second he kissed you. Your a Powerpuff girl, he made a dreadful mistake falling for you!''

Bubbles wanted to punch him for saying such things, but she knew he could easily kill her so she held back.

A female voice yelled, ''Ah, so this is why you sent me away'

Brick and Bubbles turned their heads to see Blossom and Buttercup hovering in the air. They floated down to the surface and crossed their arms.

''Did you see everything?'' asked Bubbles.

''More than that, we heard it all. Brick aint the only one with super hearing y'know.'' replied Buttercup.

''Look..im sorry. He kissed me! not the other way around.''

''But you didnt exactly complain did you?'' asked Blossom.

Bubbles sighed and looked away from them and back to the fightin boys.

''We can argue later, just please stop them.'' pleaded Bubbles.

Blossom and Buttercup glanced at eachother before nodded. They flew over to the boys and pulled them apart. Butch turned his head to see Buttercup holding him tightly.

''Buttercup, let go of me!''

''No, sisters orders.''

''He kissed her, dont you care!''

''Not when it comes to her, no'' said Buttercup.

Butch and Boomer continued trying to brake free from the girls grips, but no luck. Boomer turned his head and glared at Bubbles who was having another argument with Brick. He sighed, knowing he had caused all of this.

With all his strength, Boomer pushed Blossom away and ran over to Bubbles. He grabbed by the arm and ran off.

''Boomer! Where are we going!'' she yelled.

''Away from here.'' was his reply.

They continued running until the stopped beside the park. They turned to eachother and looked into eachothers eyes, no emotion in their eyes atall.

''What do we do now?'' asked Bubbles.

Boomer sighed and looked away before replying.

''We run.''

Bubbles raised an eyebrow in confusion.

''What do you mean?.''

''They wont exect us, none of them will. I say we get as far away from here as possible.''

Bubbles gasped at Boomers suggestion. She thought he was joking for a few seconds, then his reality hit her.

''Boomer, im a Powerpuff girl. I _can't_ leave Townsville!.''

''It's your choice. Go home and get disowned and yelled at or come with me, and finaly be together after seven years of waiting.''

Bubbles stared up into Boomers dark blue eyes and smiled slightly.

''I'll always choose you.''

Boomer smiled and pulled her into a kiss. They melted into eachothers arms and deepened the kiss. It was like something out of a movie, it was all perfect.

After a few seconds they pulled away and just stared at eachother happily. They didnt know where they would go or what troubles they would face..but they did know that they loved eachother. They did'nt need their siblings, because to them..love is thicker than blood.

* * *

><p><strong>Whao. The blues are on the run, how will this work out!<strong>

**Next Chapter: The remaining Puffs and Ruffs team up to get their siblings back after hearing that the two went missing.**

**Until next time,**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	8. I'd Do The Unthinkable For You

**On A Mission**

**Last Chapter: Bubbles and Boomer confessed their love for eachother, causing their siblings to start a riot. The two decided to run away together.**

**- Hey my loyal readers!. Sorry it has taken a while to update but I have had some problems with my other computer so I had to write this chapter up all over again! But it was totaly worth it, please enjoy.**

**Chapter Eight - I'd Do The Unthinkable For You**

* * *

><p>Bubbles shoved her clothes into her big blue duffle bag. Her sisters had not yet returned home, so Bubbles and Boomer decided to quickly grab the stuff they needed before their siblings got back. They didnt know where they would go, but they had eachother thats all that matters.<p>

She grabbed a peice of paper and a pen from her drawer and began to write. She didnt know what to say, she just wrote down what she felt...

_Blossom and Buttercup,_

_Listen guys. I know this whole thing between me and Boomer has been a big suprise, but its something I've wanted since the minute I met him. He was supposed to be my enemy but for those seven years, I dreamt about him coming back and telling me he loves me._

_I love him. I need to be with him and I know you dont understand that. Thats why were leaving, were running away together, clishe huh? I dont care. Tell dad I love him, and im so sorry._

_- Bubbles._

She placed the note on her bed and zipped up her duffle bag. Then Bubbles took one final look at the room she had slept in since her creation.

Just then, Bubbles heard the front door open and close. The noise of Blossom and Buttercups faint voices rained through the house.

''Oh crap!.'' muttered Bubbles.

The small blonde quickly threw her bag over her shoulder and flew threw the window. She flew and flew until she eventualy landed on the mountain where she was to meet her boyfriend, Boomer.

''I thought you'd never show.''

Bubbles smiled as she walked over to Boomer. He had a dark blue bag over his shoulder also.

''We get to be together, why would I wanna miss that?.''

Boomer grinned and pulled Bubbles into a soft yet passionate kiss. It was as if the whole word just stopped, and it was only the two of them left. Bubbles pulled away and stared into those dark blue eyes she had always shuddered from seeing, but now only saw love and compation from them.

''I dont even care what happens, I've got you and thats all that matters.'' said Boomer.

Bubbles smiled happily and nodded in responce before she began to walk. With that, the two set on their journey of love, un aware that soon enough they would be classed as missing, and their would be 4 very pissed siblings looking for them..

* * *

><p>''OH MY GOSH!.''<p>

Blossom gasped as she handed the note to her sister Buttercup. The raven haired girl red the note carefully before widending her eyes in horror and utter shock.

''They ran away? Holy crap!.''

Blossom began pacing around the room fighting back tears. She looked around Bubbles room, her wardrobe was open, showing the lossage of all of her clothing. Blossom took a deep breath as she walked over and closed the closet door.

''We need to find her, she can't leave.'' said Buttercup.

''I promised dad that I would look after you two and now Bubbles has ran away with our number one enemy of all time! Im such a failure!.'' yelled Blossom.

Buttercup turned around and held Blossoms shoulders, she shook her slightly as she yelled something.

''This is not about you Bloss! Your not a failure. We just..we made a mistake. So if I were you I would hurry up and divise a plan to get her back before _OUR _counterparts show up!.''

''Too late.''

* * *

><p>Buttercup and Blossom turned around to find Brick and Butch standing infront of them with their arms crossed.<p>

''How the hell did you get in here!'' yelled Buttercup.

''Blondie's window was open.'' replied Butch.

Brick and Butch glared at the note that Buttercup held in her hand.

''You got a note too? looks like its serious.'' said Brick.

Buttercup stared at the note in her hand and sighed deeply as she thought about her sister.

''Listen, I would never usualy suggest something like this..but, we need all the help we can get.'' said Blossom slyly.

Buttercup glared at Blossom then back at the boys. She widended her eyes, realising what Blossom was getting at.

''NO! I will never work with _them_!.'' spat Buttercup.

''Do you want your sister back?'' asked Butch.

Buttercup glared at him and her expression softened. No matter how tough Buttercup was, if anything happened to her family she turned into an emotional rollercoster and she could'nt help that.

''Fine, we'll look for them together. But after that, you two and your brother need to get the hell out of my town! I dont care if you want us dead, I'd sooner die then have to spend anymore time with you. Do we have a deal?'' asked Buttercup.

Brick and Butch looked at eachother. The whole point of this was to destroy the girls, but they could'nt refuse help, they needed their brother back.

''Deal.'' said Brick and Butch in unison.

* * *

><p>''Here we are.''<p>

Boomer removed his hands, that acted as a blindfold around Bubbles eyes. Bubbles looked around and smiled brightly. The two were in a cozy hotel, it was amazing, like the hotels that movie stars stay in.

''Wow, this place is awesome.'' said Bubbles.

Boomer smiled and sat on the bed that sat at the middle of the room.

''Its just for a few days until we figure something out.'' said Boomer.

Bubbles nodded grinning as she sat on the bed beside Boomer.

''I love it.''

''I love you.''

Bubbles giggled and kissed him lovingly. They collapsed their bodys on the bed and stared at eachother.

''We should probibly get some sleep. Its been a big day.'' said Boomer.

Bubbles nodded and crawled into the silk white sheets of the bed. Boomer did the same. The two sat their in eachothers arm, happier than they had ever been before.

''It might have took seven years of waiting, but its so worth it.'' said Bubbles smiling.

''It realy is.''

The two soon driffted off to sleep in the first room of the Townsville Motel, un aware that four worried siblings had teamed together and were now searching all over the place..

* * *

><p><strong>Whooo, they formed an allience to get them back!<strong>

**But what about Buttercups little deal? We all know that Boomer would never leave if they were found..he loves 'blondie' too much.**

**Haha.**

**Thankyou for reading. I would appreciate some feedback.**

**Until next time,**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	9. Five Days, Five Adventures

**On A Mission**

**Last Chapter: Bubbles and Boomer admitted their feelings and ran away together, and the remaining four formed an allience to find them, on the grounds that all three of the boys leave once they are found.**

**- Yo my loyal readers. How are things?. I hope you like this chapter! Basicly this chapter is basicly all about Brick, Butch, Buttercup and Blossom trying to find the other, and also trying not to kill eachother along the way haha. There will be some blues though too.**

**Chapter Nine - Five Days, Five Adventures**

* * *

><p>''This is a valubale waste of my time!'' yelled Buttercup.<p>

Buttercup was searching for her sister at the park, just in case she had turned up there. Along with Butch, Blossom and Brick who were pretty much looking everywhere they could. Probibly to limit the time they had to spend together.

''Yeah, why the heck are we searching for two run aways at a park?'' moaned Butch.

''Because you said it, they could be anywhere. I dont care how lame it is, we need to look everywhere.'' replied Brick.

For once Blossom acctualy agreed with him on something. Blossom look over at Brick, he was in utter peices, she didnt think that he cared that much.

''Well they're clearly not here. We need to split up or something, we need to cover more ground.'' Suggested Blossom.

''Good point. Right, me and pinky will search downtown and you two go to the Peir and search all the mountains.'' said Brick.

Buttercup glared at him with large eyes before letting out a some-what laugh.

''Im not going anywhere alone with _him_!'' she yelled, pointing to Butch.

''Dont worry, I dont bite.'' said Butch sarcasticly with a smirk.

''Acctualy im more scaired of what I would do to you if we were alone together.'' said Buttercup with a playfull smirk.

Brick smiled and shook his head slightly. He knew that this would be hard, ecspecialy with the deal that would take place afterwards. They werent done in Townsville but they could'nt leave without their brother. They cared more than the girls knew.

''Look Buttercup, the sooner we find Bubbles the sooner they leave. So just deal with it for a day okay?'' asked Blossom.

Buttercup sighed and nodded before grabbing Butch by the arm and dragging him out of the park. Brick glared at Blossom with an amused face.

''How the hell do you do that?''

Blossom smiled slightly as she began walking.

''Im the leader. Im pretty much like the big sister even though were all the same age. Buttercup and Bubbles do whatever I say when it comes to these situations. Im sure your brothers are like that with you?.''

''Well Boomer is, he always thinks that what I do is the right thing. But Butch pretty much thinks that he should'nt have to listen to me.''

Brick and Blossom continued to walk around the streets. Then something occured to them. They were acctualy having a civil conversation with eachother..wierd. Blossom glanced at Brick in confusion. The allience was going alot differnently than she had expected.

* * *

><p>''Morning.''<p>

Bubbles opened her eyes apon hearing that angelic voice. She looked up to find her blonde counterpart. A smile dawned on her pale face as she stared up at him.

''Morning Boomer.''

''How did you sleep?.''

''Suprisingly well for a hotel bed.''

Boomer let out a laugh as he sat up from the comforting bed. Bubbles sat up also, appearing that she was wearing his shirt. She looked down at the shirt it confusion. It was a black tee that said 'Three Days Grace.'' on it. It was clearly a band tee.

''When did I put this on?'' she asked, refering to the shirt.

''Last night, remember you woke up and realised that we were sleeping in our clothes so we changed.''

''Oh yeah.'' said Bubbles in realisation.

Bubbles sighed and lay back in the bed. Boomer smiled as he lay back also and let her fall into his arms.

''If you fall back asleep you might wake up with a mustoush drawn on your face by the way.''

Bubbles laughed and smacked Boomer playfully on the arm. She lay her head on his chest and smiled at the comfort.

''I could just lay in bed all day.'' she cooed.

''Me too. But unfortunetly we need to get going in a few days. We need to find somewhere solid to stay.''

Bubbles sighed slightly as she thought. It was all so real now. She did'nt know where they would go, how they would survive, if they would have an acctual future together. All she knew is that she loved him, and they could face whatever life had to throw at them...together.

''We can talk about it tomorow. I sorta miss Blossoms whining, she would have everything planned in a second if she was in this situatuion.''

''Yeah, I miss Butch's tend to give me retarded nicknames.''

Bubbles grinned and sat up slightly.

''Like what?'' she asked curiously.

''Like Blonde man, Electric dude,...Bubbleboy.''

''He called you Bubbleboy? haha.'' laughed Bubbles.

The two began laughing histericly at the names. A few seconds later they stopped laughing and replaced the atmosphere with akward silence. Bubbles sat up and lay against the frame of the bed. A question dawned on her mind,

''Do you think they're looking for us?'' asked Bubbles.

Boomer sighed and looked at his girlfriend. That was a question that he had thought of last night, when he could'nt sleep. All night he just sat and watched Bubbles sleep..not in a creepy way, in a sweet way. He just watched her and thought to himself, what would it be like from now on?.

''No. My brothers dont care enough to look for me.''

Bubbles felt a sadness tugging at her. She always knew that when they were kids Butch and Brick would be mean to him and act like he was just a member of the group, and not their brother. It made her feel so sorry for him.

''Im sorry Boomer. Im sure they care.''

Boomer shook his head before standing up. He walked over to the bathroom and turned back to Bubbles.

''They never cared.''

With that, he walked into the bathroom to get changed. Bubbles stood up and let a sigh tug her lips before she walked over and grabbed her clothes.

''I know the feeling.''

* * *

><p>''You're an utter retard Butch Jojo.''<p>

Butch gave Buttercup a confused expresion as he walked beside her.

''All I said was, 'Can we look in the pub?'.''

''Why the hell would they be in the pub!''

''I dont know. Mabey they wanted to get drunk so that they could stand eachothers annoying personalitys?''

Buttercup growled and smacked Butch on the arm.

''You're realy not taking this seariously Butch, are you?. And Bubbles isnt annoying.'' muttered Buttercup as she walked ahead of him.

Butch ran back to her side and continued walking at her speed. He began looking about hoping that they were neer by. As of now, the two were searching in the Peir. Assuming that they could'nt afford a hotel and were now staying in the mountains or something.

''Look, im sorry Buttercup. I just dont know how to act in this situation.''

Buttercup sighed and sat down on one of the rocks. She stared up at Butch with no emotion in her emerald eyes.

''Neither do I okay. I never thought I would have to deal with this, its like losing a sister. But you joking around is realy pissing me off.''

Butch smiled. Just when he thought he was getting a genuine sad moment from his counterpart, she ended it with something calice. Only Buttercup, he thought.

''Remember the deal. We cant hit eachother.'' said Butch with a smirk.

''Dont remind me, bitch.''

Butch smirked as Buttercup began walking and followed her like a trained puppy.

* * *

><p>''Damn it. They're not here!'' yelled Blossom.<p>

The two had just searched all around the abandoned bank. They were running out of options.

''Its okay, we'll just look somewhere else.'' said Brick.

''NO! I need to find her now!'' she yelled.

Blossom sighed and ran her hands threw her hair. She was panicking alright. Brick glared at her in concern as she let a tear wall from her glorious pink eyes. He walked over to her and glared at her with confusion in his eyes.

''Whats wrong?'' he asked.

''I promised my dad I would look after her. He gets back in about 5 days. If we dont find her by then he'll never forgive me. The time is limited for me Brick. I need to find her before Saterday.''

Brick took a deep breath and nodded. He then did something he thought he would do. He comforted her.

''Its okay Blossom. Were going to find them. We'll do it before then. I promise.''

Blossom smiled slightly. Just as she was about to think of other places something occured to her. Hotel.

''Brick, weve looked everywhere yet we havent even thought of the Townsville Hotel?''

Brick and Blossom glared at eachother before dashing off without a word and flying to the hotel. Once they landed apon it, they ran inside and dashed to the front desk. There was a young girl, in her late 20's, standing at the front desk glaring at them.

''Can I help you?'' she asked.

''Yeah, is there a Mr Jojo staying here by any chance?'' asked Brick.

The receptionist looked at her computer and typed something in. After a few seconds, she looked back at the two.

''There was a Mr Jojo and a Miss Utonium staying here but they checked out just under an hour ago.''

Blossom and Brick glared at eachother with sad expressions.

''Were too late.''

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhh! It turns out Boomer and Bubbles left alittle earlier, they must have figured out where they would go..looks like you'll have to wait till next chapter to find out what happened in that hour! haha, I am evil.<strong>

**Hope you liked the green and red action. There will be pleanty more in the next chapter!**

**Thankyou for reading guys!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: The four remaining siblings are trapped in a race agaisnt time to find the runaway loves before its too late. Set in a series of flashbacks, dicataing what happened in that hour before Blossom and Brick got to the hotel.**

**Until next time,**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	10. It's Never Too Late, Part 1

**On A Mission**

**Last Chapter - Brick and Blossom finaly got to the hotel, only to find that they were to late, Bubbles and Boomer had left an hour earlier.**

**- Hi guys. Thanks for the reviews! So nice. Well this chapter is very exiting, it takes you threw a series of flashbacks dictating what exactly happened the hour before Brick and Blossom got to the hotel. I hope you all like it!**

**Chapter Ten - It's Never Too Late, Part 1**

* * *

><p>Buttercup and Butch rushed into the hotel. They had just recieved a call from Blossom saying that they had been there, but had left now.<p>

''We got here just in time, what happened exactly?'' asked Buttercup as she tried to catch her breath.

''Well I thought they might be here so we rushed down, but the receptionist said that they left an hour ago.'' explained Blossom.

Buttercup walked over to the receptionist and put her hands on the front desk. She glared at the girl with a determined face.

''Look uh..Claire,'' said Buttercup looking at her name tag. ''We have an emergince going on here. We need you to let us into the room Bubbles Utonium was in so we can look around!'' said Buttercup.

Claire grabbed the key for the room and put it on the desk infront of Buttercup.

''Sure, go right ahead.'' said Claire.

Buttercup smiled and took the key.

''Lets go guys!''

The four of them ran up the stairs to make it to the room. They ran down the main hall and stopped at the bottom. Buttercup unlocked the door and ran in, looking around for evidence.

''Just find anything that can tell us where they went!.'' yelled Buttercup.

Blossom opened the drawers and looked around. They were empty. Brick walked over to the mirror and looked around. He picked up a pair of straitners that had recently been on.

''Well the straitners have been used..''

.~.~.~.

_Bubbles stared at herself in the mirror as she straitended her glorious bleach blonde hair. Boomer came behind her and snaked his arms around her waiste as he kissed her neck. Bubbles giggled and tried to get him to move._

_''Boomer, I might burn you or something.''_

_Boomer smiled and stared at her reflection in the mirror._

_''I dont care, I have a tolerence for pain. After all, I did survive you punching me to death if you dont remember?''_

_Bubbles laughed alittle as she remembered her 'little' outburst. She sat the straitners down on the cabinet and turned around in Boomers arms grinning._

_''Sorry about that, I guess I was just having a bad day.'' Joked Bubbles._

_The two laughed and kissed eachother passionately._

.~.~.~

''There has to be something here, just keep looking guys.'' said Blossom as she searched all of the drawers once again.

She opened the one at the bottom to reveal a small black wallet. She opened it and looked about, to find a picture that had been torn up.

''Uh..boys.''

Brick and Butch turned around and glared at her. Blossom held it up for them to see, it was a picture of the three of them only now it was torn into two peices. The picture showed Brick standing in the middle with a bored face, Butch by his right side making a funny face and giving Brick 'bunny ears' and finaly Boomer at Bricks left side, smiling happily. They all looked about 15 there.

''He ripped up a picture of us? He realy must hate us...''

.~.~.~

_Boomer reached into the pocket of his hoodie and pulled out his wallet. Bubbles was putting her make-up on, not paying attention to anything else. Boomer sat on the bed and opened it to see how much money they had left, only he laid eyes apon a picture of he and his brothers._

_He sighed as he pulled the picture out and glared at it. Bubbles heard his sigh and turned around. She walked over and sat beside him on the bed._

_''What age where you there?'' she asked curiously._

_''Fifteen. We had just moved into our new apartment.'' explained Boomer._

_Bubbles put her head on his shoulder and stroked his arm comfortingly._

_''Do you miss them?'' she asked._

_Boomer shook his head slowly and turned his head to face his girlfriend._

_''They dont except us. If they cared about me they would, I dont need them anymore. I just need you.''_

_Bubbles grinned and kissed him on the cheek before standing up and walked into the bathroom to get changed. Boomer glared at the picture with a sigh before ripping it in the middle and throwing it back into the wallet. He took the remaining money out and shoved it into the pocket of his skinnys and threw the wallet in the drawer._

_''Goodbye brothers.''_

.~.~.~

Brick and Butch sighed as they looked at the picture. They knew he would be mad after how they treated him and Bubbles but they didnt think it was that bad.

''Just keep looking.'' said Butch with no emotion before walking back over to the bed.

Blossom sighed and put the wallet on the top of the bedside cabinet. She walked over to Brick and glared at him. He did'nt look all that suprised, he knew that Boomer was mad.

''Are you okay?'' she asked.

''Im fine Blossom. He dosent think I care, thats all.''

''Why do you care so much? I always thought you and Butch hated Boomer. You treated him so horribly when you were kids.''

''He annoys me, but I could never hate Boomer. He's my brother and we never leave a man behind. The seven years we spent running made us closer than anything, no matter how we felt about him.'' explained Brick.

Blossom smiled slightly. All this quality time with Brick was making her see him in a totaly different light. Butch pulled the sheets of the bed off and searched the bed. He couldnt see anything important. Buttercup groaned in failure as she searched the closet for the fifth time. She walked over to the bathroom but felt someone by her foot on the way. Buttercup looked down and saw something. She reached down and picked it up..it was Bubbles's phone!.

''GUYS!''

Everyone turned around and stared at Buttercup. She held up with phone with a victorious smile.

''Bubbles's phone!'' yelled Blossom as she ran over to her.

''We just need to call the last dialed number to see where they went.'' said Blossom.

Buttercup nodded and flipped open the light blue phone. She went to the calls list and called the last dialed number.

''Hello, Townsville Station, can I help you?''

Buttercup smiled and hung up the phone. Blossom, Brick and Butch glared at her, waiting for her to speak.

''They're at the train station!'' yelled Buttercup.

Everyone quickly sped out of the hotel room. They ran and ran, hoping that they were not too late.

.~.~.~

_Bubbles and Boomer sat on the bed. Discusing what there next step would be. Bubbles thought about staying with family until they realised that they didnt realy have any other than their siblings. Boomer thought about staying in the mountians, like camping everynight, but Bubbles has a phobia of bugs.._

_''Well we can't stay in this hotel forever. We need to find somewhere to go.'' said Boomer._

_The two sat and just thought. There was not that many options. Bubbles looked up at Boomer with a brave face and put her hand on his._

_''I wanna go wherever you wanna go. Where is it that you've always wanted to go?...''_

_Boomer smiled and told her the place he always wanted to go. It was decided. The two were about to start their lives together. It only took seven years of waiting but it was here..._

.~.~.~

* * *

><p>''Hurry up guys!'' yelled Butch as he ran into the train station.<p>

They all ran up to the front of the station and looked around.

''They're not here, they must be boarding. Think. If they would go anywhere..where would they go?'' asked Buttercup.

Brick and Butch glanced at eachother in reaslisation.

''We know..'' said Brick and Butch in unison...

.~.~.~

_Boomer and his brothers sat on the coutch in their living room of their new appartment. Well, it wasent so much new appartment as stolen appartment. They had just turned fifteen._

_''When im older, im so going to Hawaii. I needs me some sun.'' said Butch with a chuckle._

_''I would go to America.'' said Brick plainly._

_''Boomer, where would you go?'' asked Butch._

_Then Boomer muttered one word that answered all.._

_''London.''_

.~.~.~

The four of them ran to the gates and looked up at the times board. They all searched for the train to London. They finaly saw it, the last train had left ten minutes earlier.

''The last train left ten minutes ago..'' muttered Butch.

''Were too late..'' said Blossom sadly.

''Damn!'' muttered Buttercup as she punched the wall.

Yes, the train had left ten minutes earlier..little did they know that the siblings they were searching for were not on the train, in fact...they were standing right behind them...

_To be continued.._

* * *

><p><strong>OH! They are right behind them! Lets hope one of them turns around haha!<strong>

**I realy hope you liked it. Tell me what you think! Thank-you for reading!**

**NEXT CHAPTER - Bubbles and Boomer have to make a big decision on Love VS Family when they realise that their siblings where infact looking for them. In a heartbreaking chapter that will have everyone guessing, what will the blondes decide?.**

**Until next time,**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	11. It's Never Too Late, Part 2

**On A Mission**

**- Hey guys. This is the second part of the last chapter. Basicly, this chapter is about the blues deciding what they will do, love or family. Also, Boomer has no idea about the little bet the others made, meaning he might be leaving pretty soon..sad, yeah, I know.**

**Anyhoo, I hope you like this chapter. Warning, its pretty sad and intense.**

**Reviews,**

**1000GreenSun - Thank you! The idea just came to me while I was writting, I was pretty proud of it haha. Im glad you like it. Thanks for the review.**

**Adork4cartooncouples - Awr, thank you so much!**

**JamieFeFe - I realy do, dont I. Its a gift ;) haha. Hope you like this chapter, thanks for reviewing!**

**On with the story,**

**Chapter Eleven - It's Never Too Late (Part Two)**

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_''The last train left ten minutes ago..'' muttered Butch._

_''Were too late..'' said Blossom sadly._

_''Damn!'' muttered Buttercup as she punched the wall._

_Yes, the train had left ten minutes earlier..little did they know that the siblings they were searching for were not on the train, in fact...they were standing right behind them..._

_To be continued.._

* * *

><p>Boomer and Bubbles stood still as they glared at the backs of their siblings. The siblings they thought were not looking for them. The couple had missed their train, and waiting for the one in the morning.<p>

Now they had the perfect alibi, their siblings thought they were on their way to London. They could easily disapear and never be found, but now the tables were turned. They now knew that givin everything, their sibling still cared.

''I can't believe he's gone.'' they heard Butch say.

Boomer glared at the back of Butchs head in shock. He acctualy cared. Bubbles held Boomers hand and stared up at him. Everything was different now. Bubbles tugged at his hand and pulled him behind the corner.

''What are you doing?'' asked Boomer.

Bubbles sighed. ''We need to make a choice.''

Boomer nodded in responce. They looked over the corner and glared at their only family.

''I love you, so much. I didnt think for a second that my sisters would still look for me though. I just dont know what to do anymore.'' said Bubbles.

''I know. Neither do I.''

''What do we do now?..''

* * *

><p>Blossom took a seat on a nearby bench and took a deep breath as she watched the others panic. Brick glared at her with a strong face, like when they first met after seven years. He walked over and sat beside her.<p>

''Im sorry. We should have got here sooner.''

Blossom stared at Brick. She was confused by his comforting tone. He was sad, yes, but she did not know how much that would change him.

''It's okay. One day they'll realise they made a mistake, and come back. Love dosent last forever.''

''Blossom, they spent seven years waiting. Boomer changed his whole personality for her. If that wont last forever, I dont know what will.''

Blossom huffed slightly and sat back on the cold bench. She was staring at the wall opposite her.

''Thanks, you realy know how to make a girl feel better.''

Brick smiled. ''Any time.''

Buttercup and Butch walked over to the pair, their minds filled with disapointment. Buttercup crossed her arms as she tried to warm herself up.

''I need to call dad or something..'' said Buttercup.

She reached in and pulled out a phone, although she accidently pulled out Bubbles phone. She went to put it back in her pocket, but Butch grabbed it before she could.

''What are you doing?'' asked Buttercup.

''They must have eachothers number, mabey if I call Boomer with this he'll be an idiot and pick up!''

Buttercup smiled. ''He aint that stupid.''

''Well see about that.''

Butch quickly skimmed threw Bubbles contacts, until he finaly found Boomers number. He called it and pressed it to his ear, hoping that he would pick up.

* * *

><p>BUZZ. BUZZ.<p>

Boomer pulled his phone out of his hoodie pocket. He glared at it in confusion as he red the name from the screen.

''Who's calling you?''

Boomer cocked an eyebrow. ''...You.''

Bubbles glared at the phone in confusion before coming to realisation.

''I left it at the hotel, who would call you with it?'' asked Bubbles.

Boomer suddenly had a pissed off look plastered on his face. He looked over the corner to find Butch with the phone to his ear.

''Im not that stupid Butch.'' he said to himself.

Boomer dinyed the call and placed the phone back in his pocket.

''They wont give up, will they?''

Boomer shook his head. ''No. They wont.''

Bubbles sighed and looked up at her boyfriend with sad eyes. She had came to realisation.

''I know what we need to do.''

* * *

><p>''He hung up.''<p>

Buttercup gave herself a faceplant as she shook her head.

''Of course he did! He aint that stupid Butch!.'' snapped Buttercup.

Blossom stood up and stood beside Buttercup as she held her hand to calm her down. She glanced at Brick with a weird feeling of guilt.

''We should get home. And I think you should too.''

Butch and Brick nodded as they realised what she meant. After all, they did promise.

''A deal's a deal. Thanks for helping though. We should get back to Citysville.'' said Brick, for the first time mentioning where they had left to.

Blossom nodded. ''I guess this is goodbye then.''

''Yeah. I guess it is.''

Buttercup crossed her arms as she stared at Butch. She had not forgoten that he saved her life, she would remember that for years to come. Blossom and Buttercup glanced at them before turning around and walking out of the train station.

Blossom turned around before walking out the door, she looked at Brick and muttered soemthing. ''I'll never forget you.''

* * *

><p>Later that night something amazing happened. A miricle of sorts. Just as Blossom was about to call her dad and tell him that his daughter had left, there was a knock at the door.<p>

''Buttercup, can you get that!''

Buttercup walked over to the door and opened it. She gasped at the person before her. Her sister. Bubbles was standing infront of her with tear filled eyes.

''Oh my god.''

Blossom walked over, not noticing Bubbles.

''Who is i- Bubbles?''

The blonde smiled at her sisters. Knowing that she had made the right choice.

''_Never_ let me leave again.''

Blossom and Buttercup smiled before pulling her into a three person hug. They were finaly reunited, once and for all.

* * *

><p>Brick grabbed his large red suitcase from his bed and placed it beside him on the ground. He and Butch were going back to Citysville, to live like they were before they ever came back to Townsville.<p>

''You ready?'' asked Butch as he walked in.

Brick nodded in responce as he dragged the suitcase into the hall. The two brothers made their way to the front door. Brick opened it as he held the handle of his suitcase tightly in his hand. But when he opened the door, they found Boomer standing there with a smile on his face. Brick and Butch gasped slightly as they glared at the brother they thought they would never see again.

Brick widened his eyes ''B-Boomer?''

''Did you miss me?'' he asked with a grin.

Brick pulled his brother into a one armed hug. It was just then that the three of them truely bonded. From then on all of Boomers doubts of hate faded away. He knew that his brothers loved him, and he would never forget that.

* * *

><p>The Utonium sisters sat on their living room coutch, watching television. They laughed and talked like nothing had happened, just trying to forget it all. The boys would be gone soon, and then they could get back to normal, living like normal seventeen year olds.<p>

Bubbles stood up and walked over to the front door. She turned to her sisters with a small smiled on her pale face.

''Im just going to get some fresh air, I'll be back in a few minutes.''

She walked out, closing the door behind her. She grinned as she took flight and flew to the place she once stood a week earlier when this all began. She landed on the top if the mountain to find Boomer staring at her.

''Hey.''

Bubbles smiled. ''Hi. How did the whole reunion thing go?''

''Great. Its good being back, even if it meant loosing what we had.''

They smiled and walked over to eachother. Letting the drops of rain fall down their faces. The werent letting the cold or rain ruin their moment, their goodbye. Everything was perfect the way it was, thats how they saw it anyway.

''Im just about to leave for Citysville. I just wanted to say goodbye.'' said Boomer.

Bubbles nodded and took his hand as she stared into his crystal blue eyes.

''I love you. Even if we have to wait _another_ seven years, I know we'll meet again.'' said Bubbles smiling sweetly.

Boomer smiled. ''I know we will. I dont care how long we have to wait, it will all be worth it.''

They smiled and pulled eachother into a heartwarming kiss. It was like it would be their last even though it might not be. It was fireworks, passionate, love. They pulled away and smiled as they stepped away from eachother.

''Goodbye Boomer.''

''Goodbye Bubbles.''

The End..

* * *

><p><strong>There it is. The end. I am pleased to say THERE WILL BE A SEQUAL! Yes!<strong>

**I hope you liked the sad last chapter. Please tell me what you think. Thanks so much for taking the time to read this story, I am very pleased with the turn out.**

**Also, there will be a chance for an OC competiton for the sequal that will come out in about a WEEK, so if you want your oc to be in the sequal you can ither review or send me one via PM.**

**Thanks for reading guys!**

**Until next time,**

**- Adriana xoxo**


End file.
